Chapter 2/Warrior's attack
(Duel Arena) Terra : 4000 Zee: 4000 Both Duelist draw five cards from their decks. In Terra's hand she has Elemental Hero Avivan, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Hero Barrier, Polymerization, and Elemental Hero Sparkman. I'll start us off Terra says as she draws a card from her deck and its her Hero emerges Trap Card she takes out the three heroes. I activate Polymerization to fuse my Avivan, Bubbleman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest Terra says as she puts the magic card into the magic and trap card slot of her disk and on the field her three heroes appeared and then turned into three energy balls and then in their place is Elemental Hero Tempest. Elemental Hero Tempest ATK: 2800 Next I'll end my turn by playing two cards facedown Terra says as she puts both Hero Barrier and Hero Emerges into the magic and trap card slots of the duel disk as they appear on the ground. Zee draws a card from his deck and looks at his hand and sees that he has his Phoenix Gearfried in his hand, he takes a card out of his hand. I Summon my Blazewing Butterfly in defense mode Zee says as he places the card on the monster card zone and the disk lights up and the card appears and the monster also appears on the field lets out a small cry. Blazewing Butterfly DEF: 1500 Next I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn Zee says as he puts the two cards into the slots. Terra looks at those two cards in his back row. Hmmm, wonder why he didn't use any of his backrow before he set them down he knows my Tempest has the power to destroy his monster Terra thoughts to herself as she draws her card looks at it. Go Tempest attack his Blazewing with Water stream blast Terra says as she orders her Tempest to commence its attack. Tempest leaps into the air and extends its arm and the gun for its arm unleashes a powerful stream of water as it heads towards Zee's Blazewing Butterfly, as the stream heads towards his monster he smiles as it strikes his monster and erupts in a huge explosion. Terra wonders what's going on with him. I end my turn its your move Zee Terra says as she looks at him. Zee draws a card and looks at his hand. I summon my D.D Warrior Lady in attack mode Zee says as he places the card on dueling board. The monster appears on the field ready for battle. Next I'll have her attack your Tempest with Saber strike Zee says as he throws out his hand for Warrior lady to attack Terra's monster. Warrior lady goes towards Tempest. But your lady has 1500 attack points and my Tempest is more powerful then her counter attack, Terra says as she orders her Tempest to attack. Tempest blasts Warrior lady down and she explodes as Zee smiles. Terra: 4000 Zee: 3100 Next I activate my Lady's effect After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: I can banish that monster, also banish this card so bye Tempest Zee says as he looks at Terra's monster. Tempest disappears from the field. No, My Tempest Terra says in shock by the effect. Next I summon my Maurding Captain in attack mode Zee says as he places the warrior on the dueling board and next I activate the spell card quick attack this spell card allows me to attack again so go Captain attack her life points Zee says as he orders Captain to attack Terra. Captain slashes at Terra as she staggers to the ground. Terra: 2800 Zee: 3100